


The Ring

by madwriter223



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Engagement, Jim is very Surprised, M/M, McCoy is Smug, Spock is a Minx, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim noticed it immediately when Spock came to the bridge. And he couldn't help teasing his Vulcan friend for a little bit. Just a smidge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

Jim noticed it immediately when Spock came to the bridge. It wasn't that difficult, really. Spock looked nearly the same each and every day – same immaculate uniform, same bowl cut, same expression. Thanks to the 'unchangeability' (and that is _so_ a word), any actual change was extremely noticeable.

Like, for example, a golden ring on a long chain hanging around the Vulcan's neck.

“I never pegged you as a jewellery type of a guy, Mr. Spock.”

“A logical conclusion, Captain.”

“Then what do you call that?” Because he never could pass up on a chance to tease somebody. “Are you sure that's allowed by the regulations?”

“I would refer to this as a 'ring'.” A pause. “And as you should be aware, Captain, it is against regulations.”

Jim gave a slow blink. “Do tell, Mr. Spock.”

“I assumed that you would allow it, considering you do not maintain a strict adherence to the uniform code among the crew. Should I remove the ring, Captain?”

Jim blinked in surprise. Then he grinned – Spock was breaking regulations for that ring. Must be seriously important to him. “Just hide it under your shirt if there's a surprise inspection.” He winked. “But c'mon, you gotta tell me about the thing.”

“If I must. I believe it is made of a metal alloy with a high concentration of gold-”

“Vhy do you vear it, Zir?”

“Doctor McCoy informed me it is expected of me to wear it on my person in a visible location, so as to notify the beings in my environment that I have accepted the Doctor's offer of marriage. I believe it is intended as an effort to discourage possible suitors, however I find it slightly illogical considering I assume my relationship with the Doctor is of a public knowledge on the ship.” Spock looked across the gaping bridge crew, nodded once, and went to his station.


End file.
